thehaberdashfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Elizabeth Eastbourne
Status Name and Rank:'' Dr. Elizabeth Eastbourne'' Alias:'' Red Widow/Re-Animator'' Occupation: Former medical doctor of St. Joseph's Hospital Status: Incarceration in Bethlem Royal Hospital Unknown St. Josephs Following graduation, Dr.Eastbourne took work at St. Joseph's hospital, Priest Town. Records show that she was well recieved and generally liked with a satisfactory work record. Some colleagues noted that she tended towards a flirtatious manner, however maintained strict lines of conduct that largely endeared her towards colleagues and patients alike mostly appearing friendly. Dr. Eastbourne often voiced interest in involvement in bio-chemical research, however was largely past over in review for conducting pure research due to "lack of experience". Dr. Eastbourne apparently took this in good nature, however colleagues noted a degree of growing frustration. Eventually Dr. Eastbourne took to conducting her own theoretical research within the hospital, furthering her study and taking opportunities to volunteer and observe in theories. During this time, a break out of cholera swept poorer areas of Priest Town, brough in on an infected vessel. It was in the wake of this that Dr.Eastbourne became increasingly interested in the matter of organ and cell preservation, in efforts to stem growth and spread of disease. Her dedication to stemming the illness finally awarded her opportunity to work in research at St. Josephs, furthering her investigations into disease and disease control, the manners in which different viruses effect the body. Early papers Dr.Eastbourne submitted discussed with increasing predominance the theory of death and aging as a virus - something to be over come. She noted the capacity of electricity to "recharge" the body and stimulate the chemical processes. Her research remained largely unheard of, met with skepticism. Marriage to Dr. Archibald Hanburg Four years into her career at St.Josephs, Dr. Eastbourne married Dr. Archibald Hanburg, whom she had started a relationship with 18 months prior. Considered a pleasent and charming man, her marriage to him was found as no surprise and greatly celebrated amongst colleagues. It is uncertain when their relationship began to sour behind closed doors. Former colleagues admitted at trial that Dr. Hanburg had often made light of his wife at social gatherings, to the point of boardering on offensive, belittelling or entirely dismissive of her. However, Dr.Eastbourne appeared over all tolerant, if not at times frustrated, with her husband. Murder and madness Two years into her marriage to Dr. Hanburg, Elizabeth Eastbourne was found in their home's basement with his body tied to a bench. Cause of death transpired to be a stab wound direct to the chest with a stilhetto knife. The coroner would later note that the precision of the attack was remarkable, the tip of the knife having pierced the heart in a fashion to be of minimal - though fatal - damage. Police were called to the property after neighbours reported sounds of an argument and possible fight. On recieving no replies, finding the front door ajar and concerned for the well being of the household police found the homestead to be in a state of great disarray, with suggestions (later confirmed by Eastbourne at trial) of a fight between the couple. Eastbourne maintains that Hanburg started the fight, losing his temper and breaking property before physically assaulting her. The fight allegedly began from a dispute regarding Eastbourne's research and it's validity/worth. On exploring the building, police found Eastbourne apparently preparing an operation on her recently deceased husband, with medical equipment pressumably aquired from St. Josephs and local pharmacutical outlets. Eastbourne appeared unperturbed by the police presence, continuing her attempts at "operating". Believing her to be in a state of shock, police attempted to apprehend Eastbourne peacably. When attempts to coerce her away from the body failed, officers attempted to physically move her. At this point Eastbourne became reportedly violent and required restraint. She fought to be allowed to continue her operation, before turning on officers that attempted to restrain and prohibit her. As she was being forcably removed from the house, neighbours reported hearing her exclaim "He told me science was for a man! So I'll make one!". At trial, Eastbourne exhibited great anger and frustration, verbally abusing the court for being "Unenlightened". Due to character witnesses for Dr.Hanburg, it appeared that Eastbourne was facing prison or, due for her unrepentant and antagonistic nature regarding his murder (the possession of the knife being cited as premeditation), execution. However, her increasingly frustrated nature led council to believe that, regardless of possible abuse from her husband, Eastbourne's belief that she could "repair" her husband led to a call for incarceration in asylum for treatment (again, based on positive character references from former colleagues for leniency). On review, Eastbourne was found to be of the belief that she had done nothing wrong, as she could "repair" the damage through re-animation of her late husband. "He never supported me. He didn't think I was capable...Because I was a woman. I didn't think that attitude persisted, let alone in Dr.Hanburg. We'd argue, and he'd tell me I was being silly - Like a little child. ...He began complaining I was always in my lab, at the hospital or at home. I didn't want to see him... ... That night he laughed at me. I was so proud of a break through I wanted to show the board, but he laughed at me. Said they'd not listen; That he wouldn't listen. I told him I could prove it. Tried to get him to come with me to the lab. He got angry. We fought, and I found a way to prove to him a person could come back with the correct proceedure. And I would have, if you had LET ME FINISH." Dr. Elizabeth Eastbourne on psychiatric review. Dr. Eastbourne was incarcerated in St. Joseph's psychiatric care unit. Due to increased anxiety and growing tendencies towards violence, Eastbourne was relocated to Bethlem Royal Hospital for treatment away from her former place of employment. "...Eastbourne seems to be a bright, insightful and beautiful lady. Unfortunately she appears inclined to using these talents to manipulation in seeking to be allowed to return to work. It is difficult to tell if she has become cold in her emotions to distance herself from her crime, or because as she claims - had she been allowed to complete her work - she has done nothing wrong." Dr. H. Seward, Bethlem Royal Hospital.